


Always Alright

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is always alright. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alright

“How are you?”

 

It's a question the answer to is “alright.” “I'm always alright,” he says. He doesn't even has to think when the question is raised. This answer, “alright” is a reflex, an automatism. It's the lie that slips so incredibly easily off his lips, drips on the ground.

 

Like blood it leaves a salty, metallic taste in his mouth.

 

Internally, he's doubling over from laughter as the pain twists his insides out, sears his guts. It's so cold and empty in his mind.

 

Burning loneliness is the hollow centre of his core.

 

It's alright. _He's_ alright.

 

Always alright.

 

Because the truth... How can he vocalize the truth?

 

And why would he?

 

The answer, the real answer is so long.

 

Not even he wants to listen.


End file.
